


Gleaming Spires

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Claustrophobia implied/referenced, Gen, Gondolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Aredhel arrives in Gondolin.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Tolkien100





	Gleaming Spires

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien100 prompt: Gleaming Spires
> 
> SWG challenge prompt: Soundtrack: "Hamamda İlk Gözyaşları" by Can Atilla (instrumental music)

She had been making appreciative noises all day. There was much to admire. Her brother, his architects, the masons—they were rightly proud of their achievements. 

She could have wished the city to be less obviously modelled on Tirion. It made her a little homesick, an inconvenient distraction, when she was trying to be so very positive. Yet she did well, satisfying everyone, except, perhaps, Idril.

In the evening, she slipped away, climbed to the top of the King’s Tower and looked toward Crissaegrim.

Into the evening breeze she whispered _: It is a prison, but the views are nice enough._


End file.
